A mobile terminal includes every device which has a battery and a display unit 151, outputs information to the display unit 151 using power supplied from the battery, and is formed to allow a user to carry it. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and playing back video, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), and the like, and includes a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and glasses, a watch, a game player, and the like, capable of displaying screen information.
As functions of mobile terminals are diversified, mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players having multiple functions such as capturing images and video, playing music or a video file, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like. In order to support and enhance the functionality of mobile terminals, improvement of structural and/or software parts of mobile terminals may be considered.
In recent years, technologies for storing information regarding a card have been developed for the convenience of users who have various payment devices (i.e., means for payment or payment means), but a payment function is performed in a manner different from the use of an actual card. In addition, payment using stored card information is weak in security due to loss of a mobile terminal, and the like, and payment based on a plurality of pieces of card information is to undergo a payment process several times.